


Lo娘黄仁俊

by AntonietaIsabela233



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntonietaIsabela233/pseuds/AntonietaIsabela233
Summary: 平行世界的普通大一学生小李回到租住的公寓之后发现家里出现了一个穿着lo裙的漂亮姐姐
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Huang Renjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Lo娘黄仁俊

女装play+○年火箭筒  
感谢现居广东的T女士供梗

偶像黄仁俊的场合

虽然活动时间不长，但是好歹出道第5年了，基础妆是会画的。  
黄仁俊看着镜子里的长发“女生”叹了口气。  
他骨架小，肉也不多，解开束胸之后穿上胸衣再套上宅男李帝努网购的lo裙，完全就是一个高挑的女孩子。  
虽然某种意义上讲他也算是个女生。

而他之所以这么穿是因为打赌又双叒叕输了，随着年纪增大而越发腹黑的李帝努晃了晃手机上lo裙购买的确认邮件，笑眯眯地问道：“仁俊可以穿这个给我看吗？”  
未成年的朴志晟原本在一旁有些期待地看向黄仁俊，却在接触到李帝努的眼神之后突然明白了一些他这个年纪不应该知道的东西，不情不愿地说他要回家睡两天。  
黄仁俊这才放下了手里削苹果的刀子，点了点头。  
李帝努已经这么威胁弟弟了，要是他还不知道是什么时候穿就真的有点没意思了。  
他于是趁着有一天李帝努出去骑车的时候鬼鬼祟祟地把这件裙子的包裹扒拉了出来，并发现李帝努甚至给他买了一整套的内衣。  
甚至是卡通图案的少女内衣，无钢圈的那种。  
黄仁俊一边骂着狗崽子怎么这么懂一边红着脸换上了衣服。

不过由于他想速战速决于是给自己的花穴涂了些带催情效果的润滑剂，他现在小腹酸软，三角裤也已经被洇湿了，从肉户中探出头的阴蒂正在椅子角上一下一下地摩擦着。  
可是还不够，被开发过的地方需要一些粗大坚硬的东西贯穿他。  
他难耐地抓着桌子，眼睛里盈满了泪水，心说李帝努可能是把车骑进汉江里去了，不然怎么还不回来。  
正这么想着的时候，大门开了，黄仁俊听着李帝努在kkt上和罗渽民报平安的声音潮吹了。  
而李帝努看着坐在餐桌旁边的“女孩子”僵住了，把自行车停在门口小心翼翼地凑了过去，手里摁着报警电话。  
“你好，请问你是怎么进来的呢？”  
而因为高潮了一次恢复了一些神智的黄仁俊看向比他熟悉的那个更高一些的李帝努歪了歪头，说道：“这是我们的宿舍。”  
“仁俊？”李帝努通过声音确认了这个漂亮的lo娘是他合住室友，“你怎么穿成这样？”  
又一波情潮汹涌而至，黄仁俊站起身，液体顺着他的腿往下流，他一个不稳被李帝努搂在怀里，在饱满的胸肌上蹭了蹭，撒娇道：“是你让我这么穿的，裙子都是你买的。”  
并牵着他的另一只手往湿漉漉的下身探去。  
被刺激得直吞口水的普通男大学生李帝努摸了一手的水，手忙脚乱地推了推眼镜，把他暗自喜欢了很久的黄仁俊抗了起来，“醒来之后不能后悔，我们就这么说定了要交往哦。”

从喜欢上同居室友之后一直空窗期的李帝努没有准备好的东西，而且刚运动完一身臭汗他觉得有点唐突了特意洗了个澡所以香喷喷的黄仁俊。  
于是先把黄仁俊放在了他自己房间的床上，之后以最快速度冲到浴室洗了个战斗澡，重点洗了一下已经半勃的部位，接着擦了擦眼镜上的雾气进了房间。  
只是没想到黄仁俊自己在房间里玩得也很开心，他跪趴在床边，在花穴里塞着两个跳蛋嗡嗡地响，淫水把整条白色内裤浸透了，隐约看到粉色的肉户，他咬着裙子下摆努力不发出声音，脸颊酡红，妆也被晕得乱七八糟。  
李帝努关上房门，锁住，捞起跳蛋的遥控器调了一个档位，又拉上窗帘，这才转身看向在快感之下不由自主扭着身子的黄仁俊。  
黄仁俊眨了眨眼睛，两颗泪珠从睫毛上滚落到泪痕交错的脸蛋上，沙哑又柔软地开口道：“Jeno呀，我爱你。”  
终于清醒过来的李帝努快步走近，在床边半跪下来，把黄仁俊翻了个面搂在怀里抱在腿上，问道：“我现在可以开始了吗？”  
“你好墨迹啊。”黄仁俊用中文咕哝了一句，接着点了点头。  
李帝努把眼镜摘下，合上，咔哒一声，嘴唇落了下来，黄仁俊抬起手臂搂着他的肩膀，主动伸出了舌头，李帝努用拇指食指摩挲着黄仁俊的耳廓，一向敏感的黄仁俊浑身紧绷了一下，喷了李帝努一裤子的水，浑身瘫软。  
“这么敏感吗？”李帝努说完笑眯眯地对着他的耳朵吹了口气，黄仁俊“唔”了一声捂住了耳朵，没什么杀伤力地瞪了始作俑者一眼，始作俑者笑了一声，开始给穿了小高跟的黄仁俊脱鞋。  
而黄仁俊则熟门熟路地把手伸进了李帝努的裤裆里，揉了一把伞状的头部，李帝努倒吸一口凉气，咬了一口黄仁俊的脖颈，把人摁倒在床上，给跳蛋又调了一个档位，然后扒掉了黄仁俊湿透的内裤，把他的一条腿架在了肩上。  
黄仁俊的男性第二性征小得几乎看不见，所以有一个非常肥厚的女户，此刻已经完全打开，还在不停向外冒水，阴蒂也立了起来。  
李帝努笑眯眯地弹了一下挺立的阴蒂，黄仁俊惊喘了一声，于是他俯下身含住了这颗小豆豆，舌头也坏心地舔过穴口。  
跳蛋此刻是波动型的档位，一阵一阵地刺激着内壁，黄仁俊咬着裙子的下摆看着垂着眼睛专心致志地又吸又舔的李帝努英俊的脸庞心里涌起一股熟悉的悸动，大腿绷直，他知道自己又要潮吹了于是用脚后跟轻轻撞了撞李帝努的背。  
没有和黄仁俊磨合过的李帝努有些疑惑地抬起头，黄仁俊把头撇到一旁，抓着李帝努撑在他身旁的手腕，翻着白眼再一次地喷出一股水流。  
黄仁俊因为连续的高潮浑身颤抖着，嘴巴也不受控制地张开留着口水。李帝努拽着跳蛋的线把两个小东西拽了出来，过程中发出咕啾咕啾的水声。  
阴道内壁因为跳蛋事先开发过的缘故柔软潮湿，很轻易地就塞进了两根手指，李帝努一边在里面摸索着一边吃掉了黄仁俊嘴上最后一点口红。  
突然摸到了一个地方黄仁俊颤抖了一下，露出他家三花猫被摸肚子时一样的表情，李帝努忍不住笑了起来，像撸猫一样揉了揉黄仁俊的脖颈，试探着塞进了第三根手指。  
“我一直有个问题。”黄仁俊的嗓音不复平时的清亮，带着情欲的沙哑，李帝努的喉结上下滚了滚，答应了一声，他接着说道，“你作为一个韩国人为什么会这么大？”  
“不知道呢，不过不管什么，大一点总是好的。”李帝努感觉内壁适应得差不多，于是把他的东西从短裤里释放出来，把手软脚软的黄仁俊抱了起来面对着自己，从床头柜上拿起一个草莓味的套子，“俊呐，帮我戴上吧。”  
黄仁俊抬起他泪眼朦胧的视线，李帝努仍旧是那副笑眯眯又不紧不慢的样子，于是接过，故意用嘴巴撕开包装，再慢吞吞地套上，套完还要揉两把蛋，满意地被终于有点急色的李帝努一把摁在了床上接了个吻，假发都移了位，但是被抓着双手摁在床上的他无暇顾及。  
与此同时李帝努的东西在不轻不重地撞着穴口和阴蒂，阴道分泌的粘稠液体和套上自带的润滑剂混合到一起顺着阴户的褶皱往下流淌着。  
失去了跳蛋的内部空虚得很，而对阴蒂的刺激又不太够，难以言表的欲望使得黄仁俊难耐地红了耳朵，摸着李帝努的胸肌撒娇道：“哥哥，我想要你。”  
李帝努这个时候突然使坏道：“想要哥哥的什么？”  
再次被欲念填充了大脑的黄仁俊道：“想要哥哥的大肉棒。”  
这样说可能稍显老套，但李帝努清楚地听到了脑海中理智之弦断裂的声音。

因为常年练习舞蹈黄仁俊柔软得不可思议，李帝努顿时有了一种这个人怎么折腾都不会坏的错觉。  
他把自己埋进温暖潮湿的肉壁中，两只手里是滑腻丰满到仿佛要溢出指缝的臀肉。  
他掐着黄仁俊曲线美好的腰臀前后动着，因为动作足够温柔黄仁俊只发出了一些易碎低哑的气音。  
不够，不够，想看他之前那种失控的样子。  
于是他让黄仁俊跪在他上方，快速挺动起了他的腰胯。  
而黄仁俊终于露出了在到达顶峰前那种皱着眉头难耐的样子，李帝努停下了动作，在黄仁俊含着生理泪水的目光中摘下了在之前的动作中早就歪掉的假发，脱下了沾满了各种液体的裙子。  
黄仁俊一直不上不下被吊在半空中实在是有些难受，努力收紧了内壁又自己摇晃了几下，被脱完他裙子的李帝努制止住了。  
李帝努摁着他的肩膀把整根彻底没入，被撞开的子宫口一阵酸麻。  
“呜，好深。”黄仁俊浪叫出声，低头和李帝努接了个吻，李帝努抬腰颠了他几下，感觉到有水淅淅沥沥顺着被露出的肉棒淌了下来，黄仁俊哼哼了几声软了腰，李帝努顺势把人平放在床上，大力抽插起来，手指头捏着黄仁俊的乳头玩弄着。  
小而软的乳房随着有些粗暴的动作晃动着，平坦的肚子上时不时被顶出形状来，黄仁俊因为快感口不择言地说道：“哥哥……用力……要肏进子宫里。”  
于是黄仁俊就着被插的状态被摁到了墙上，李帝努每一下都顶进了子宫中，黄仁俊抓着李帝努肌肉鼓起的肩膀和他接吻，察觉到李帝努有一个瞬间吮吸他舌头的力度重了点插入时本能地进得更深了些，他又淅淅沥沥地喷了些水出来。  
李帝努却并不拔出来，反而凑到他耳边用中文说道：“谢谢姐姐。”


End file.
